


Nothing better

by Teratotally



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratotally/pseuds/Teratotally
Summary: Adventure Time human au.Marceline shows up at Bonnibel's apartment to get her back, not wanting to be apart from her despite the fact that they broke up.
Relationships: Bubbline - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Nothing better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552502) by The Postal Service. 



Marceline pressed the name tag against her flannel shirt.  
The vinyl sticker read "visitor" in big block letters.  
It was to let everyone in the apartment complex know that she was just visiting, only here temporarily.  
Always temporarily.  
Never permanent.  
She still had Bonnibel's apartment key from when they were together, so she let herself in, now sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table.  
Bonnibel had always been a neat freak, but this was ridiculous.  
What happened to the band posters?  
Now the only things hanging on the walls were pictures of her new friends.  
No more pictures of her and Marceline together.  
Just when Marceline was getting restless, the door opened, and Bonnibel walked in.  
She still looked as beautiful as ever, though Marceline couldn't help but notice she let her bubble gum pink hair fade to blonde, only a few faint traces of pink in the ends of her long hair.  
She hadn't yet noticed Marceline sitting there, because she was too busy kicking off her pink heels and cursing them for the pain they caused her, shoving them against her old pink sneakers.  
Those sneakers looked pristine. When was the last time she wore them?

Then she finally looked up, her shoulders visibly tensing.  
"Marceline!" Marceline? Whatever happened to just Marcy?  
"What are you doing here?!" She snapped, making Marceline's heart sink.  
"You can't just show up at my apartment without warning! You should have called me!"  
She had a point.  
Marceline realized she must have seemed so out of context.  
Now she was just a stranger with her door key.  
"I just wanted to visit you…" she explained weakly. 

After all they'd been through together, how could Bonnibel be so cold? Why was Marceline the only heart broken one? She couldn't accept that it was over.  
"Just tell me how to make it better," She stood up. "I swear, I'll do better!"  
She couldn't just sit there and let Bonnibel scold her when she knew they were still in love.  
"Am I wrong? I know I've messed up-"  
"You're getting carried away, feeling sorry for yourself again," Bonnibel interrupted, her tone impatient.  
"You're romanticizing what we had, and forgetting what really happened. Do I need to help you remember why I had to leave?"  
Marceline tried not to let herself get angry with Bonnibel. How could she be so calm now? So emotionless? What was she going to do next, prepare charts and graphs and present a lecture on why they shouldn't be together?  
"I can't!" Marceline was struggling to hold back tears. "I still love you!" Bonnibel looked surprised, but Marceline continued.  
"I want to marry you someday! I want to grow old with you! We could've had-"  
"Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future!" Bonnibel interrupted, raising her voice a bit.  
Marceline tensed, raising her hand to wipe tears from her eyes, letting her eyeliner smear on her hand.  
Bonnibel took a deep breath.  
"Marceline, I know you're hurting, but you'll never heal if you don't stop torturing yourself…"

"I know that I have made mistakes…" Marceline spoke softly, her voice a bit shaky. "But I swear I'll never wrong you again…" Marceline finally realized she was the one worth leaving.  
Bonnibel looked sad.  
For a moment Marceline thought she might have won her over, but she was let down again.  
"You're hard to say no to," Bonnibel admitted.  
"But you had your chance, so say goodbye."


End file.
